


Только не для мужчин

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [6]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cиквел к "Детям побеждённых", альтернативный "От совсем до уже". Лаэрт хочет выдать Магду замуж за Горация, а Манора в канун этой свадьбы решает обернуть горе радостью и провести над Магдой один древний ритуал, который, как она узнала, не раз проводила её мать. Вот только последствия у ритуала оказываются совсем не теми, что предполагались...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только не для мужчин

Свадьбу Орлика и Маноры решено было играть не в Залесье, а в столице. И кто знает, не волновался ли в душе император, не сомневаясь в том, что сюда едет мать жениха… В том, что волновалась сама Манора, сомневаться не приходилось – какую невесту это минует? Один только Орлик был спокоен – по крайней мере, насчёт приезда матери. Уж с ней-то проблем быть не должно. Манору она помнила совсем крошкой, всегда хорошо к ней относилась и вообще, как казалось Орлику, была мудрее всех.  
Действительно – после приезда пани Арвен Манора поняла, что одним поводом для волнения стало меньше – будущая свекровь радовалась за неё, как за родную дочь… и, кажется, угадала, почувствовала, что ещё волнует невесту, пусть она и никому не признается в этом… В первый же вечер пани Арвен пришла поговорить с Манорой наедине.  
– Дитя моё, – начала она, – твоя мать не дожила до этого дня, но я буду тебе за неё. И передам тебе кое-что, что знала только она и что должно проявиться в тебе…  
– И что же это? – Манора приготовилась ловить каждое слово.  
– Твоя мать знала всё о силах плодородия… и не только тех, что живут в мире животных и растений, но и о самой великой силе, что скрыта в каждой женщине…  
Манора начала смущаться, все так же внимательно слушая. Арвен продолжала:  
– Она могла точно сказать, в какие дни близость принесет плоды, а в какие нет. Думаю, так она родила тебя. Ей не дано было найти единственную любовь, может, если только твой отец успел стать ею… Но она умела приносить любовь в другие семьи.  
– Но… как?  
– Вот, например, моя история. Я вышла замуж за человека, который очень любил меня, но я сама была холодна к нему… Мне казалось, что одной его любви будет достаточно для нас обоих. Мне ещё и некуда было деваться, раз из меня не вышло адепта, и хотелось отблагодарить его за его чувства. Но госпожа президент сказала, что так нельзя и что я зря думаю, что не умею любить… А ещё… что с радостью примет меня в свою общину и научит магии, которой не знают адепты, но я просто рождена для неё. Даром что не принадлежу ни к одному из родов Древних. И вот она повела меня в лунную ночь в лес, начертила магический круг, и мы обе сбросили одежды… То есть, она помогла раздеться мне, сама я никак не решилась бы этого сделать, пусть даже меня никто не видел, кроме неё. И мы постояли так, и лунный свет ласкал нас, и потом она коснулась меня там и здесь, и сказала, что я смогу ответить на великую любовь как должно, и родить и вырастить тоже смогу. И все сбылось по её слову. Первая же наша ночь, моего супруга и моя, была прекрасна, а остальные ещё лучше.  
Щёки Маноры порозовели, и в наступившей тишине она едва слышно спросила:  
– Значит… и со мной нужно сделать то же самое?  
– Нет, дитя, тебе это ни к чему. Ты уже любишь, в тебе жизненной силы через край, у тебя все пойдёт само. Я рассказала тебе всё это, потому что думаю, что ты сама сможешь с годами проводить этот ритуал и дарить счастье женщинам своего народа.  
– Я?! – Манора покраснела ещё сильнее. – Но как же я смогу?..  
– Когда надо будет – ты точно сможешь. Вот поживёшь пару лет с моим сыном… А может, дар понадобится и раньше – кому-нибудь из твоих подруг…  
* * *  
Как выяснилось довольно быстро, через те самые пару лет, Арвен как в воду глядела: юной Магде исполнилось шестнадцать, и, похоже, в скором времени ей предстояло, согласно императорской воле, выйти замуж за Горация. Ей очень не хотелось, хотя ослушаться его величество она, конечно, не могла. Он сильно её торопил, мол, пока я жив – я должен видеть, что все устроилось…  
И Маноре, наблюдавшей за всем этим, вдруг подумалось, что история повторяется – дитя адептов собирается выйти замуж за любящего её человека, к которому сама, однако, ничего не чувствует… И Манора вдруг вспомнила рассказ Арвен и впервые подумала – может быть, она сможет помочь Магде?  
Она потихоньку отозвала свою маленькую сестричку в сторону и шепнула ей:  
– Хочешь, я сделаю так, что твой вынужденный брак принесет тебе счастье?  
– Это невозможно, – покачала головой Магда. – Откуда возьмется счастье, если нет любви?  
– Любовь можно пробудить, на неё можно настроиться, тогда ты сможешь принять те чувства, которыми пылают к тебе, и ответить тем же… Идём, я помогу тебе порадовать его величество и при этом не похоронить себя заживо.  
– Я не понимаю… Что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Не сказать, а сделать…  
– И что же?  
– Я хочу провести ритуал, которым владела моя мать. Она стольких женщин в Залесье сделала счастливыми перед свадьбой… Мне говорили, что этот дар передался и мне.  
– А что надо делать? – похоже, Магда была заинтригована.  
– Выберем ночь, когда луна будет видна, и пойдём в сад… А там увидишь.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Манора радовалась, что луна яркая, а сад-то тёмный и местами ужасно запущенный – никто, кроме светила, и не увидит. Конечно, она волновалась – что ни говори, а подобное предстояло ей в первый раз, и вдруг она сделает что-то не так и ничего не получится? Но перед Магдой свои сомнения показывать не стоило, поэтому Манора старалась держаться уверенно и спокойно – и у неё это получалось. Ей вообще шла и удавалась роль королевы-преемницы, даже несмотря на недавние роды и юный возраст. Она всегда во всё вникала, внимательно выслушивала и никогда не говорила сразу – сначала слушала себя. Вот и сейчас… Постояла немного в одиночестве, отрешившись от всего, кроме того, что ей предстояло – и магический круг, повинуясь её мыслям, возник сам собой.  
Манора сбросила туфельки, шагнула в круг, почувствовала, как тёплая волна от земли прошла от ступней по всему телу.  
– Иди сюда, – поманила она Магду.  
Та подошла несмело и бесшумно – уже босиком – и смущённо потупилась, увидев, как Манора расстёгивает платье.  
Рыжая и сама смущалась, потому действовала быстро, не глядя справляясь с крючками. Оставшись в длинной, тонкой рубашке, она тихо сказала Магде:  
– Давай и ты тоже…  
– Я… – прошептала Магда, и Манора отчётливо увидела, что она дрожит. То ли ей холодно, то ли страшно, то ли всё вместе…  
– Сейчас помогу, – Манора ласково положила ей руки на плечи, потом развернула девушку спиной и занялась застёжками. Вскоре платье упало на траву, и Магда, оставшись в одной рубашке, снова повернулась к Маноре лицом.  
– Что теперь?  
– Ещё не всё, – отозвалась Манора. Тонкое полотно рубашки спорхнуло к её ногам.  
Магда даже зажмурилась – так засияло тело старшей подруги в лунном свете. В следующий миг Магда не могла не начать снова смотреть.  
Манора после двух лет супружества и родов не располнела, но по-особенному, женственно округлилась. И ещё кормила, и рисковала сейчас молоком – но было видно, что ей ни чуточки не холодно и она не стесняется.  
– Давай, так здорово! – позвала Манора. – Сила течёт прямо через тебя!  
А Магда всё не решалась. И стыдно было, и неловко становилось при мысли, как она будет выглядеть рядом с Манорой – худая и бледная, смотреть не на что!  
– Ну ладно тебе… – Манора снова подошла ближе, спустила бретельки с её плеч, открывая грудь. Магда вздохнула: такая маленькая, когда у Маноры и всегда-то была прекрасная, а сейчас и подавно – налитая, тяжёлая от молока… За этими мыслями Магда и не заметила, как осталась обнажённой – только босые ступни прикрывало лёгкое белое облако.  
– Какая же ты красивая, – восхищённо прошептала Манора. – Такая изящная, хрупкая…  
Магда залилась краской. И на миг ей показалось, что её ждет что-то совсем страшное и постыдное. Такое говорят только тем, кого страстно желают, кем хотят обладать… Но этого она могла не бояться. Манора уже очень давно желала одного только Орлика, и сейчас была только жрицей, жаждущей передать силу, бьющую через край…  
– Ты прекрасна, – повторила она. – И у тебя всё получится, поверь мне. Ты будешь чудесной женой и матерью, тебя будут обожать… и даже больше того.  
– Ты меня совсем… засмущаешь, – прошелестела Магда.  
– Смущать тебя будет муж в брачную ночь. Целовать и все такоё… – Манора совсем легонько, двумя пальцами коснулась её груди. – А ты ему отзовёшься…  
И тут произошло что-то странное – для Магды. Новое, совершенно незнакомое чувство – жаркая вспышка желания, пока ещё не вполне ясного ей самой, но направленного отнюдь не на будущего мужа… Девушка представила себя вот так, как сейчас, обнажённой – в объятиях его величества. И даже тихо вскрикнула…  
– Кажется, работает! – обрадовалась Манора. – Сейчас я тебя отпущу, сестричка, только последний подарок…  
Она брызнула на ладонь грудного молока – и бережно втёрла в нежную кожу девичьего живота.  
– Всё, можешь одеваться.  
– Спасибо… спасибо! – лихорадочно бормотала Магда, накидывая рубашку. – Теперь я знаю… Теперь я спасу его величество!  
И убежала, держа в руках платье.  
Манора на миг застыла… а потом всплеснула руками. Все-таки тридцать лет назад и сейчас – не одно и то же. Сердце панны Махно было свободно, но Магда-то уже любит! Другого…  
Что же теперь будет? Предсказать было невозможно, во всяком случае Манора точно бы не решилась… Ясно одно – дело сделано, и ничего уже не изменить.  
* * *  
Лаэрт в своей опочивальне мучился бессонницей. Несколько раз вставал, зажигал свет, пытался сидеть над бумагами… ложился снова и думал об Арвен. В его мечтах не было ничего неприличного, и они его всегда успокаивали…  
И вдруг… В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он действительно заснул. А как иначе, если ему привиделась стоящая у его постели Магда – в одной рубашке, да ещё с полным любви и страсти взглядом? Это ведь было так же невероятно, как… как его исцеление! А прозрачное видение наклонилось к нему и нежно погладило по щеке. И это прикосновение горячей и нежной ладошки заставило опомниться. Всё было реально, даже слишком… хоть и невозможно.  
– Постой… – он попытался отстраниться от ласкающей руки, но не тут-то было. – Что с тобой случилось?  
– Я пробудилась. Чтобы исцелить вас, ваше величество, – и прежде чем он возразил, девочка закрыла ему рот поцелуем. И голова пошла кругом, ведь он даже и не предполагал, что это может быть настолько… упоительно. И не заметил, как Магда скользнула к нему под одеяло, прильнула всем телом, все так же не разрывая поцелуя. Сейчас Лаэрт знал только одно: жизнь прошла мимо него… А хрупкое девичье тело льнуло к его собственному, словно прося, умоляя без слов – прикоснись, отзовись… И противиться этой мольбе было невозможно.  
Измученное тело императора и впрямь отзывалось, будто он был совсем юным и никогда не болел. Они изучали друг друга, будто первые и единственные люди на земле… И они действительно были единственными друг для друга – сейчас и здесь. В каждом касании, в каждом выдохе, в каждом взгляде была лишь любовь, такая, что кроме неё ничего больше не нужно… Древняя сила пронизывала обоих, направляла, и не было уже ни страха, ни сомнений, ни даже стеснения… Магда раскинулась на простынях, безмолвно прося: возьмите меня, я ваша… Отказаться император не мог и не хотел, если и медлил – то просто боясь причинить боль. Но Магда обвила руками его шею, потянула его к себе, на себя, обхватывая теперь ещё и ногами и чуть ли не сама его направляя… Раскрылась, приняла. Только вздрогнула чуть заметно – от боли или от нового обжигающего чувства… И Лаэрту осталось только в свою очередь принять тот дар, что так щедро ему предлагали, и впервые познать до конца земную любовь.  
* * *  
Проснувшись наутро, оба были, мягко говоря, ошеломлены. Магда – тем, что совершила накануне, Лаэрт – и случившимся, и нынешним своим состоянием. Он чувствовал себя не больным, не разбитым – наоборот!  
– Вам лучше, ваше величество? – спросила Магда, глядя в пол.  
– Я… я как будто совсем здоров, дитя… Так же не может быть!  
– Может. Значит, сбылось то, чего я больше всего желала… то, ради чего я… – она осеклась и покраснела.  
– Постой… Так значит, ты решилась пойти на это только ради того, чтобы я…  
– Нет же, нет! – Магда сильнее прижалась к нему. – Я люблю вас!  
Лаэрт поглядел ей в глаза. Нет, он давно это знал… но чтобы так, со всей страстью расцветшей женщины… От этого просто дух захватывало.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, дитя моё. В твоих объятиях я будто заново родился, – он залюбовался её смущением – всё-таки в чём-то она ещё оставалась совсем ребёнком! – Ты… станешь моей женой?  
– Ваше величество… – она даже задохнулась.  
– Не смущайся ты так. Скоро всё равно, хоть я теперь и здоров, императором станет Орлик, а императрицей – твоя сестра. А мы с тобой удалимся куда-нибудь, где обретём покой…  
Сейчас оба совсем забыли, что интересы государства требовали выдать Магду за Горация. Лаэрт теперь не отдал бы эту девочку никому – и не только потому, что теперь, как честный человек, был обязан жениться. И об Арвен он тоже сейчас не вспоминал – будто и не было всех этих лет, когда её образ помогал ему жить, а её настоящую он всего несколько раз видел при дворе, и то издали…  
Потом, конечно, оба, император и его юная невеста, задумались о чём-то кроме своего нежданного будущего счастья. И только понадеялись, что Гораций, не получив девочку своей мечты, не взбесится и не наделает совсем уж страшных глупостей.  
Магда написала приятелю детства письмо, в котором просила её – их – простить. У неё рука не поднялась написать неправду – мол, Лаэрт скоро умрёт, и она решила скрасить его последние дни… Во-первых, девушка боялась накликать беду, во-вторых, такая ложь дала бы Горацию ложную надежду…  
И теперь оставалось только надеяться на лучшее, уповать на мудрость пани Барбары и пани Арвен. Готовиться к свадьбе и отбытию в тихое место – хотя о полном покое речи всё равно не пойдёт, Лаэрт и Магда не смогут не интересоваться новостями, не помогать советами Орлику и Маноре, не поддерживать их морально…  
* * *  
А тем временем в Залесье покоя не было вовсе – по крайней мере, в душе у Горация… Письмо от Магды повергло его в форменное бешенство. Легла под эту мумию, выходит замуж, а гражданин Свиноградов вроде как раздумал помирать. Очень хотелось убить обоих. Невзирая даже на то, что и мать, и пани Арвен суетились вокруг него и повторяли – оставь их в покое, смирись и занимайся лучше делами своей провинции, от этого всем будет лучше… Мальчишка все равно пылал гневом. Хотя бы не собирался поднимать восстание – Орлик с Манорой, их власть не так уж его и злили – но от планов мести не отступался.  
– Он просто невозможен, – вздохнула Барбара, устав от увещеваний. – Как подумаю, что бы сказала Таэлла про такого преемничка…  
Арвен посмотрела на подругу – и её взгляд вспыхнул новой мыслью.  
Ведь они с Таэллой были когда-то… связаны. Конечно, президентша многим женщинам в Залесье помогла, но вряд ли кто-нибудь сейчас сообразил бы об этом вспомнить. А вот она, Арвен, может и рискнуть. Риск вообще-то был, и немалый. Отправляться в лес для вызова духа – что ни говори, это не увеселительная прогулка.  
Да и как это делать – Арвен знала только приблизительно. Ну, начертить круг, позвать, пожелать всем сердцем – это она может, но, наверно, надо же что-то ещё…  
Но, как выяснилось вскоре, больше ничего и не требовалось. Арвен ощутила, что воздух стал густеть, уплотняться – до тех пор, пока не соткался в обнажённую женскую фигуру.  
– Здравствуй, подруга! – раздался очень знакомый голос. – Надеюсь, мой вид тебя не смущает.  
Таэлла ничуть не изменилась. Такая же, как тогда, на этом же самом месте, во время ритуала… Арвен покраснела от нахлынувших воспоминаний – ведь она рассказала Маноре далеко не всё. Она сама долгие годы стеснялась даже вспоминать, насколько жарко тогда касалась ее Таэлла и насколько сильно, даже помимо воли их обеих, отозвалось на это её тело… То наслаждение было первым в её жизни – и, наверное, поэтому, самым острым. Конечно, к своему супругу она воспылала с первой ночи, и это вместе с уже жившими в её душе уважением и приязнью помогло полюбить его по-настоящему. Но потом, когда Арвен овдовела, то ничего не могла с собой поделать – и мужа, и Таэллу она вспоминала наравне, тело томилось по обоим, и снились они ей одинаково часто… Тем более что и потеряла она их одновременно…  
А сейчас Таэлла явно наслаждалась её смущением – и только потом спросила:  
– Зачем звала, соскучилась или наши дивные дела напрягают?  
– Ещё как напрягают… Правда, пока не дела, а намерения… твоего милого преемничка!  
– А, глупый мальчишка! Хорошо хоть он оставил идею о восстании. Зачем это теперь, когда правят наши дети? Но личная месть из-за девчонки – безусловно, тупо. Он просто еще не видел по-настоящему роскошных женщин!  
Таэлла выразительно потянулась, и Арвен, завороженная этим и впрямь поистине роскошным зрелищем, выдохнула:  
– С ума сойти! Ты что же… так ему и покажешься?  
– А что, там, где я теперь, я всегда так хожу, какой вообще смысл одеваться? Так что мальчик будет знать, к чему стремиться! Будет хорошим правителем – тогда…  
– Погоди-погоди… – замахала руками Арвен. – Ты же призрак!  
– Ну и что, зато знаешь, сколько новых возможностей! Я даже не злюсь на Свиноградова за свою отрубленную голову, я успела сделать все, что надо было, и стала свободной!  
– Да, он отнял у меня всех, кого я любила… зато вернул сына. И с годами становился всё мудрее…  
– Да, это точно… Кстати, а ты знаешь, что он до недавнего времени был к тебе, мягко говоря, неравнодушен?  
– Кто, он? Он же мумия, столпник в миру…  
– Был, пока моя дочь не применила переданные тобой знания. Сейчас хоть на человека стал похож, а раньше его абстрактным идеалом была ты. Такое, знаешь, умозрительное любование, даже смешно.  
Ну надо же, вдруг подумалось Арвен, значит, он всё это время… ею любовался и только, а ведь мог и принудить к близости, если бы только захотел. Однако же не сделал этого! Лишний повод зауважать этого человека и пожелать ему семейного счастья. Так она и сказала Таэлле.  
– Правильно, это мне на том свете весело, а ему туда не надо, он нас занудит до смерти! Ладно, полетела я по твоим делам. Если парнишка не впечатлится, – хохотнула на прощание бывшая президентша, – вспомню, что мне голову оттяпали, и в него ею и кину!  
Она исчезла, а Арвен только чудом не осела на землю. Пребывание в ином мире явно накладывает свой отпечаток, да ещё какой… Ох, что будет…  
* * *  
На другой день Таэлла явилась прямо в спальню Арвен. И начала выкладывать:  
– Кажется, впечатлило! Я его подразнила немножко и пообещала, что если он будет хорошим мальчиком – то его полюбит горячая молодая вдова…  
– И как, по-твоему, этого будет достаточно? Или ты… – Арвен замялась, – кого-то конкретного имела в виду?  
– Нет, дорогая, не тебя и не себя. Мало ли найдется женщин, горячих и весёлых, которые захотят научить этого дурачка искусству любви! А у нас с тобой могут быть и свои маленькие женские тайны, ведь так? – Таэлла озорно подмигнула хитрым зелёным глазом.

Июнь 2011


End file.
